The Truth About Link's Parents
by Michael Storm
Summary: Please Read and Review. BTW: This IS an AU, so don't be mad. And please don't flame. All flames will go to hell. JK. *Muse sighs* But seriously, don't flame. Just enjoy.


**Author's Note:**** I have read so many stories about Link being a Gerudo lately, (or at least, half-Gerudo), that I decided what if this had happened. PLEASE don't flame! I only want to express my opinions! .**

* * *

**The Truth About Link's Parents**

It was early in the morning, and I went to the graveyard. I still found it strange that there were no Poes or redeads around.

I was here to pay my respects to my father. I had only found out a week ago, and I had been too shocked, to feel what was said. I didn't know at the beginning, but I had to be the one to kill him. I didn't like it, but it had to be done.

"_Link, don't who know who your father is?" Ganon asked._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. "He's dead. The Deku Tree told me."_

_He sighed. "It's not true. You look so much like her."_

_I stiffened. "What are you talking about!"_

"_Your father is not dead," he replied. "You know him very well."_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed._

"_Link," Ganon began. "_I _am your father."_

_I stopped, and gaped. "Y-y-you've got to be kidding me."_

"_I wish I was," he hung his head," but I'm not."_

"_I don't know what kind of _sick_ joke you are trying to pull, Ganon, but stop it!" I yelled._

"_Trust me, I wish I could," he agreed._

"_This is low, even for you, Ganon," Navi told him._

"_DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT, FAIRY!" he roared. Then, softly, almost a whisper, he added, "I wish she was here right now, to see you, Link."_

"_Who the HELL are you talking about!" I cried out._

"_Your mother," he answered, as my blood ran cold. "I should have guessed that she would give you up to the Deku Tree. Our village was attacked, and she fled. She thought I had died, and I almost did-"_

"_SHUT UP, GANON!" I yelled. "I don't want to hear about it! You are lying!"_

"_I wish I was," he sighed. "Trust me, I wish I was."_

_In my anger, I threw my sword at him, and released a light arrow, and he fell. Later that day, we buried what was left of him, since the arrow had burst into flames, and eaten up his body. I didn't cry when Zelda had said some words about him. I didn't cry when Nabooru talked about him, nor did I cry when he was buried. I haven't cried about him at all._

I walked to the gravestone, and laid a black rose on his grave. I read the words on the gravestone…

_Here lies Ganon,_

_A Menace to All,_

_But in the end,_

_What he was Doing,_

_Was out of Love._

I thought about what it meant, and decided that he wanted his wife back, and it made me wonder, if he really was my father.

.oOo.

I walked out into the presence of the Deku Tree. I could see him standing in all of his glory, and, not for the first time, did I wonder how he actually made all the Kokiri.

"What brings you here, young Link," he asked me.

"I need to ask you about my parents," I told him.

"Ask away," he replied. "I will tell you what I know."

"Is-" I paused, wondering how to ask it. "Is Ganon my father?"

He sighed. "I was hoping you would ask this later, and not right now, but I _will_ answer it. Yes, he is."

"_How?"_ I asked.

"Seventeen years ago, Ganon and your mother, Selene, lived in a village, with other Gerudo people, who were kicked out of the clan," the Deku Tree began.

"They lived in peace, for a long time, and one day, they had a son, you, Link. About a year later, their village was attacked, and Ganon went to fight on the frontlines. A month passed, and there was no word from him, or any other Gerudos, and one day, a single Gerudo came limping in, almost dragging himself by his hands and arms. Everyone ran up to him, and he said that all of them were dead, and that he was the only one left. He was put into the hospital, but that night, he died. Some say that he was killed to keep silent, some say he died peacefully in his sleep. But all agree on one thing. That he was the last one to be in the battle, and the only one who lived.

"At least, until Ganon showed up. By the time he came to the village, they had all fled, and the attackers had burned every building down. Thinking that Selene was dead, he vowed revenge on the Hylians, from that day forward. He found the Triforce of Power, and then he went on his way for a way to find his wife again, and the son he thought he had lost.

"But little did he know that Selene had gone to the Kokiri Forest, and given their son to the Deku Tree. And that is when your story began," he finished.

I sat there, shocked, as I realized how much he must have loved me and my mom. I reached up, and found tears on my face, which surprised me. I didn't think that he had been telling the truth. But now I knew. And there was no going back. I couldn't reverse time.

Or, maybe I could.

I brought out the Ocarina, thinking about a song I had heard about a long, long time ago, and the Deku Tree gasped. "Link, don't do it."

"Why not?" I asked. "I just wanted to see how he was like."

"Trust me, don't do it. Do you really want to leave everyone behind? Because if you play that song, then you will lose all the items that you have gained, and you won't be able to get them back. Even the Ocarina."

I sighed, knowing that he was right, and put the Ocarina back into my cap.

I just had to face my future on my own, and hope that Destiny would take me somewhere good. I would go wherever the Winds of Fate blew me, always keeping _him _in my mind.


End file.
